slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130921214659
Su: Kogo? Spojrzał na mnie jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Mich: No dobra. - Podszedł i wziął mnie na rece. - Idziemy na dół. Su: Okeej? Zeszliśmy po schodach, Michel postawił mnie na podłodze w salonie. Mich: Poczekaj. Nie mam wyboru, nie będę teraz kicać na górę... Michel wszedł do kuchni i powiedział '' chodź '' , przez drzwi do salonu przeszła kasztanowowłosa dziewczyna w czerwonej bluzie Michela, jasnych rurkach i czarnych tenisówkach. Mich: Chciałem was Sobie oficjalnie przedstawić. Co Ty koleś jaja Sobie robisz? Mich: A więc Su poznaj... Su: Rachel... - Dokończyłam za niego. Rach: O więc wiesz... Su: Tak wiem, kim jesteś. Rachel - dziewczyna która dała dupy mojemu bratu na imprezie, a no i na dodatek złodziejka bluz. A ja jestem Su. Dziewczyna której nie raczyłaś się nawet przedstawić ostatnim razem. - Przeniosłam spojrzenie pełne niechęci na Michela, tym samym zmieniając je na znudzone. - Chciałeś mi przedstawić te wywłoke? Mich: Sucrette! - Ups, rozzłościłam go. Su: No co?! Nie jest wywłoką? Nie grzmociłeś się z nią po pijaku? Po co tu przylazła? Panna piękna, wyglądała na spłoszoną i dobrze, wypierdalaj mi z domu! Mich: Chciałem Ci ją przedstawić, ponieważ jest teraz moją dziewczyną. I chciałem was poprostu zapoznać. Zbrobiło mi się trochę głupio. Ale postanowiłam zachować się jak każda dojrzała kobieta! - Nie przyznać się do winy. Su: To gratuluje. Ciekawe ile to potrwa. Mich: A teraz o co Ci chodzi? Su: Jak to o co? Dała Tobie na imprezie, da innemu. Rach: Nie pozwalaj Sobie mała! Su: Milcz jak do mnie mówisz! - ( Cytat z innego opowiadania ) Rachel zrobiła minę, jakby dostała w twarz. Mich: Rachel, idź już. Do zobaczenia jutro. Wyszła bez słowa. Mich: Co Ty odwalasz?! Su: Długo ją znasz? - Odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. Mich: No... - Był lekko zakłopotany. - Poznaliśmy się na imprezie. Su: Co? Mich: Znajomy ją przyprowadził, jego siostra. Su: Możesz się na mnie zdenerwować... Ale jak to wygląda? Poznajesz dziewczyne na imprezie, potem się z nią ten tego, a po ok tygodniu mówisz, ze z nią chodzisz. Jak... Jak to się stało? Mich: No nie wiem.. Wpadliśmy na Siebie wczoraj, okazało się, ze dobrze nam się rozmawia i tak jakoś wyszło. Su: Żebyś się nie zdziwił, jak wiesz.. Mich: No dobra już dobra! Daj jej szanse. Jest w porządku. - Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie. - Proszę. Su: No okej. Mich: I jak jutro tu przyjdzie.. BO PRZYJDZIE na obiad, chce żebyś ją przeprosiła. Su: yh, dobra - warknęłam. Zaniósł mnie na górę, podmyłam się , ubrałam i poszłam spać, natępnego dnia wstałam o 9. Tego dnia mieli opatrzyć mi nogę. Po śniadaniu i ogarnięciu się Michel wsadził mnie do samochodu, po 15 minutach byliśmy w szpitalu. Tym razem badał mnie inny doktor. Dr. Marshall. Zrobił mi prześwietlenie i wyszedł, po 5 minutach był spowrotem. Dr.Marsh: No więc muszę przyznać, ze na zdjęciu wszystko wygląda ładnie. Spróbuj stanąć na obu nogach. - Tak zrobiłam, na początku się zachwiałam, zapomniałam jak to jest, ale zaraz złapałam równowagę. - I jak? Su: W porządku. - Zrobiłam dwa kroki do przodu. - Nic nie boli. Dr.Marsh: To dzisiaj nie nadwyrężaj kostki, możesz chodzić, ale bez szaleństw. Su: Dobrze, dziękuje. Pożegnaliśmy się z doktorem i o własnych siłach doszłam do auta. Mich: Rachel będzie o 14... Su: Okej... Mich: Zaprosisz Kastiela? Su: I tak przyjdzie zaraz po szkole. Mich: Czyli? Su: Też koło 14. Mich: Suśka. - Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - Co Ty na to jak powiem Rachel, ze tak się zachowywałaś, bo miałaś stan napięcia przedmiesiączkowego? Zaczęłam się śmiać. Su: No cóż haha, myślę, że zrozumie. Mich: Bo miesiączkujesz tak? Su: Nie wiesz, mam przedwczesną menopauze. - Wywróciłam oczami. Mich: Nie o to mi chodzi. Patrzyłam na niego jak kretynka, aż w końcu zrozumiałam. Su: Myślisz, że jestem w ciąży?! MIch: No nie wiem, tak pytam... - Był spokojny, ale gdyby sie okazało, że jestem w ciąży, albo gdybym powiedziała i współżyciu z Kastielem, udusiłby go. Su: Ee.. Jestem z Kastielem od dwóch dni.. Miałam coś z kostką, żołądkiem i wątrobą. Może mam Ci przedstawic to w inny sposób? Ok, jestem dziewicą! Mich: Dobra czaje! Westchnęłam głośno i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach nie wiedziałam, czy się śmiać czy płakać. Po przyjeździe do domu weszłam na górę, założyć legginsy, beżową bokserkę i tenisówki w tym kolorze, a włosy spiełam w koka. O 13.30 zadzwonił dzwonek, zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam Rachel w objęciach Mika, miałaś być o 14. Nie znasz się na zegarku? Postanowiłam, że zejdę chwilę później i posprzątałam w pokoju, w rezultacie zeszłam 10 minut później. Rachel na mój widok uśmiechnęła się blado. Rach: Hej.. Su: Hej.. - Mike patrzył na mie jakby na coś czekał, a tak... -Słuchaj, chciałam Cie przeprosić za wczoraj, byłam nie w humorze.. Rach: W porządku. - Teraz uśmiiechnęła się trochę pewniej. Spojrzałam za nią, a ziemniaki się gotowały, a w piekarniku widziałam kurczaka. Mmm.. Siedziałam z nimi 15 minut, gdy zadzwonił kolejny dzwonek, uradowana podbiegłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam, Kastiel był zdziwiony,że mnie w nich zobaczył, spojrzał na moją nogę, gdzie nie było śladu po banażu, wszedł do środka, wziął mnie na ręcę i pocałował. Kas: Co z nogą? Su: Ponoć wszystko w porządku, dziś mam jej nie nadwyrężać, - opuścił mnie, a w drzwiach do przed pokoju stał Mike. Mich: Hej. Kas: Cześć. Su: My idziemy na górę, za 10 minut jesteśmy spowrotem. Weszliśmy na górę, Kastiel położył się u mnie na łóżku, a ja zajęłam miejsce obok niego. Kas: Kto to był? Ta dziewczyna w kuchni. Nie widziałam jej, może wzrost Kastiela i miejsce w którym stał pozwoliły mu zobaczyć Rachel. Su: Dziewczyna Michela, Rachel. Kas: Jakaś taka dziwnie znajoma. Su: Była na imprezie, tam się poznali. Kas: Niezła jest. Poczułam złośc i odsunęłam się od Kastiela, ten położył mi dłoń na nodze. Su: Zjeżdzaj! Kas: No weź. Suuusia! - Zbliżył do mnie, ale go odepchnęłam. Su: Wiem, że jest ładna! Nie musi mi tego mówić własny chłopak. Kas: Ale chyba musi Ci powiedzieć, ze Ty jesteś najładniejsza i że nie obchodzą go inne. Spojrzałam na niego łagodnie. Ehh... Nie wiedziałam, czy kiedyś będę potrafiła mu się oprzeć, jak będzie taki uroczy. Su: Serio? Kas: Serio. No, ale cycki napewno ma większe. Su: Kretyn! - Zrzuciłam go z łóżka, ten pociągnął mnie za Sobą, siedziałam mu na kolanach. Rozmawialiśmy trochę, opowiedziałam mu o wczorajszej wizycie szatynki, a on śmiał się z mojego '' nieuzasadnionego chamstwa '' zeszliśmy na dół gdzie wszystko było gotowe, rozmawialiśmy i jedliśmy Rachel okazała się całkiem miła, czasem za miła, może starała się udawać idealną, żeby się przypodobać? Mike polał szampana. Gdy nastała chwila ciszy Michel powiedził: Mich: No siostra... Będę za Tobą tęsknił. Su: Jak to? - Spytałam głupio. Mich: No rodzice jutro wracają. Powinnam się ucieszyć na te wiadomość prawda? Ale było wręcz przeciwnie. Przyzwyczaiłam się do mieszkania z Mikem, tak właściwie to całkowicie mi odpowiadało, poczułam, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. Nie widziałam go 3 lata, miałam go tydzień, a teraz znów wyjeżdża na bliżej nieogreślony czas. Nie chciałam płakać, wzięłam kieliszek szampana i wyzerowałam, wszyscy już zjedli wtuliłam się w Kastiela szukając otuchy w jego ramionach, Rachel zaproponowała, że pozmywa, taa, na bank chce się przypodobać... .................................................................................. Nie mogę się doczekać balu, bo teraz trochę przynudzam, a tam mam fajny pomysł!. Tzn w następnej części będzie się trochę działo i na na jeszcze następną, albo właśnie tylko następną mam pomysł. INFOOOOOOOOOO! Po '' i co dalej ? '' będę pisała inne opowiadanie i wpadłam na całkiem fajny pomysł, mam nadzieje, że wam tez się spodoba. No i myślę, że za tydzień maksymalnie 2 z nim zacznę. ^^